


Hubert Plans a Political Assassination

by Fishykarp



Series: Brighter than a Flame [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassination Plot(s), Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22679179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishykarp/pseuds/Fishykarp
Summary: Three Houses is god-tier and so is this specific ship
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Brighter than a Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Hubert Plans a Political Assassination

Hubert von Vestra cursed himself. He’d been standing here, before the door of his strange friendly rival Ferdinand von Aeigr, for seven full minutes. This was a mistake. Ferdinand could be busy with something, or in a bad mood. Besides, wasn’t this a serious breach of privacy. Perhaps he should ask him over lunch, wouldn't that be more proper? No! He’d put this off too long! It was now or never.

Hubert knocked twice on Ferdinand’s door, and stood in tense silence until it opened.

“Hubert? I must admit, I didn’t expect you, especially at this hour.” Ferdinand said.

“I brought more of that horrid tea you like,” Hubert stated, fighting the urge to just say what was on his mind. He had to ease into this. “Let me in.”

Ferdinand moved aside, and Hubert placed his tray of tea on the small table by Ferdinand’s bed.

  
  
“Take a seat?” Ferdinand offered, taking a seat on his bed. Hubert turned a chair to face Ferdinand, and sat.

“You’re looking… acceptable today, Ferdinand.” Hubert said, cautiously.

Ferdinand laughed. “I always look good, Hubert. It’s my duty as a nobleman!”

“You aren’t wrong.” Hubert said, under his breath.

“What?”

“What?”

Hubert coughed. “It doesn’t matter. Anyways, I have something important to ask you.”

“Ask away,” Ferdinand asked, grinning.

“Well I-, it’s a difficult topic to breach.” Hubert said. “We’ve come so far from when we were staunch enemies… I don’t wish to ruin all of that.”

“Hubert…” Ferdinand replied. “We’ve been through so much together. No matter what you’re about to say, it won’t affect my opinion of you.”

Hubert smiled. “You always know just the right thing to say, Ferdinand.”

Hubert took in a deep breath and stood up, grasping Ferdinand’s hands with his own. “Ferdinand Von Aeigr. You are one the bravest, strongest, and most brilliant man that I’ve ever known.”

Hubert felt a giddy excitement welling up in him, a feeling that he was not used to feeling. He was really going through with this!

“You’re easy to talk to in a way that few are. It’s as if everybody you know becomes your friend.”

The sweet aroma of Ferdinand’s tea was thick in the air, a smell that Hubert had learned to appreciate through their many shared teatimes. He gripped Ferdinand’s hands, feeling the rough, calloused palms from a lifetime of combat.

“You’re incredible, Ferdinand.” Hubert said, softly. “You’re a better man than I could ever be.”

Hubert stared into Ferdinand’s deep, orange eyes. If he could live in this exact moment forever, he would, Edelgard be damned.

“Ferdinand…” He said.

“How would I go about assassinating you?”

Ferdinand threw his head back and laughed. “THAT’S what you were so afraid to ask me?” He asked. “Hubert, it’s pretty obvious that you have plans to kill everyone you know.”

“It’s just so infuriating!” Hubert said. “Nothing I’ve come up with so far would work, even in theory! If I try to make it look like a robbery gone wrong, you’d defeat any assassins I send! If I try to poison your tea, I immediately become the chief suspect! If I try to sully your reputation, nobody would believe it because you’re just so unbelievably charming!”

Ferdinand chuckled as he, himself, stood up. “Only you could be so serious about this, Hubert. Look, I promised Petra that I’d spar with her, can we talk more about this over lunch or something?”

“Oh, of course.” Hubert said, his cheeks still flush with embarrassment. Ferdinand wasn’t even mad? Were his feelings of murderous intent really that obvious to everybody?

“By the way,” Ferdinand said as he opened his door. “We’re still on for our date, right?”

“Certainly,” Hubert smiled. “Don’t be late this time.”

“No promises, Hubert.” Ferdinand said, stumbling out of his room and managing to trip over his own feet. “I’ll see you then.”

Goddess, he loved his boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Three Houses is god-tier and so is this specific ship


End file.
